Topsy-Turvy
by TheKawaiiPatato
Summary: This is a story written for the fans of a certain Facebook page. :D Post Blood of Olympus, includes spoilers, no pairings as of yet. Rated T to be safe but it's probably unnecessary.


**Okay, so... there actually is a story behind this story. **

**When I was scrolling through my Facebook feed a few days ago, I found this picture that I thought would be excellent prompt for a story, but I wasn't intending to do anything with it.*** I jokingly wrote underneath, "Welp, there's a fanfic I'm gonna write." Surprisingly, someone who I've never met actually asked me to do it. Now that I had someone who actually hoped I would, I didn't want to let them down, so I said I would. Then, I got an EXPLOSION of comments, including from the admin, all asking me to make the story. **

**So here I am, taking a break from anime and sticking my nose into the Percy Jackson fandom. I hope you're happy, admin of the Nico di Angelo fanpage, because this one's for you and everyone else. :D**

*****The picture said, and I quote: "it's a normal school day and you're vacantly staring ahead when you hear the door open and the teacher say 'we have a new student'. You look up out of a vague sense of curiosity _and standing there at the front of your class is your favorite character. _And the only empty desk in the room is the one next to you. Your quest is about to begin. **

* * *

><p>Topsy-Turvy, Chapter 1<p>

Has anyone ever noticed how it's hard to concentrate when you honestly don't care? This is a daily problem for me in class.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes and attempting to focus on the board. However, there was something distracting me; the thought that when I got home, I could hop on the computer and start role playing with a bunch of other Percy Jackson fans.

Yeah, you got me… I'm Percy Jackson obsessed. So what? Sue me.

If I had to guess, my eyes probably glazed over as I stared at the whiteboard in the front of the class, so it took me a moment to register when my teacher started talking about something other than math.

"Class, we have a new student." My teacher was saying. I looked up with a vague sense of curiosity and did a strange combination of choking and getting paralyzed at the same time.

Standing there, plain as day in front of the class, was someone who looked exactly like-or perhaps, _was- _Nico Di Angelo.

Well, screw you too, universe.

Okay, whoever did Nico di Angelo's official art is wrong. Dead wrong. If you've ever seen a picture that Viria's drawn of him, you'll be much closer. He has shaggy black hair that falls in his eyes, which are dark and have shadows under them. When I first saw him, he was wearing his aviator jacket and a skull shirt, with dark jeans on the bottom.

As you can imagine, my little fangirl brain was in maximum overdrive right then. It's not that necessarily find Nico attractive… oh, who am I kidding, I think he's cute. But ever since reading Blood of Olympus, I was a hard-core Solangelo shipper. I didn't really have an interest in dating him or anything like that. Never the less, I was finding it _extremely _hard to process.

"Class, this is Nico di Angelo." The teacher was saying. She was still talking? I didn't even realize. And how did _no one else _in the class know who he was? Was I really the only Percy Jackson fan there? Well… that's a real shock.

Then I realized something else, and I brought my hands up to my eyes as I brought my head to my desk, fighting the urge to groan. The only empty desk in the class was right next to me. _Oh, STYX…_

…_.. Did I REALLY just use that expression?_

When he walked over to sit there, I kept my eyes glued to the desk in front of me; I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop staring at him if I even glanced at him for one more second.

"Sierra?" I glanced up, only just able to see him out of my peripheral vision.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you be partners for Nico for this first activity?"

Oh, of _course _that was what she was going to say, because _that _wouldn't make my life that much more difficult.

Nico turned and looked at me, a very, _very _small smile. I'm surprised I didn't start squealing like a little girl right then and there. Instead, I took a breath to steady my nerves and, raising my hand, I gave a miniscule wave.

"Sure, Miss Klinglesmith." I said quietly, before-reluctantly-turning my eyes to the son of Hades.

"Hi." I tried not to squeak when I talked. "I'm Sierra Woodley."

"Nice to meet you, Sierra." Oh, curse it… he sounded exactly like how I imagined his voice to be in my head. "So, what are we working on?"

"Um…" I glanced down at my notes, thankful that I didn't have to look at him, albeit for a few seconds.

I really, _really _want to drive in the point here that, 100%, completely honestly, I have absolutely no interest in Nico di Angelo_._ It's just that I was… well… what's the word for it? I think it's starstruck. This was basically my equivalent of a celebrity, but this celebrity really shouldn't exist. I was in awe, I think, of this person who'd I thought to be fictional sitting in front of me.

"Let's see… finding the outside angle of a polygon. You know, fun stuff like that." I said, glancing up to see a small smirk.

"Yeah, really fun."

Okay, this was way, _way _too hard. You'd think I'd be babbling, but I honestly didn't know what to say. _Ugh! _If I focused on the math, I should be able to concentrate on that, not him. And speaking of talking to him… was I supposed to just pretend he was new? Should I talk to him like I knew him? That'd be creepy… the former would be better.

"So…" I glanced up at the board. "I'm not sure where you left off at your… uh… last school. Did you go over this?"

"Not that I remember." He replied.

"Okay, then you've got some catching up to do." I started flipping through my notebook. "Let's see…"

Unfortunately for my heart, Nico then pushed his chair over so that he was next to me, looking at my notes. "So, how _do _you find the outside angle of a polygon?"

I moved a centimeter away. "You divide 360 by the number of sides, I think."

"Oh... well, that doesn't seem too difficult."

"It's not, it's just tedious. That, along with trying to get all of the other things that you need to do with these freaking polygons, is just time-consuming." I muttered, looking down at the assignment.

"Well, we'd better get working then." He went over to his own desk, grabbed his paper, and did not move his chair from next to me.

_Why? WHY?! _

"Yeah, I guess so…"

I was still doing my very best not to look him in the eye, because… well… two reasons. First, obviously, he's a fictional character I've come to love. Second, everyone says Nico is so cute, he's so adorable, blah, blah, NO. He's actually legitimately scary when he wants to be, and I knew that. I was supremely worried about saying something wrong and pissing him off. Yes, physically, he's cute. Sometimes he does cute things. But, regardless, he's still a son of Hades, and he can forcefully send people back to the Underworld. And he was sitting no less than a foot away from me.

Can you understand my dilemma?

As a result of the close proximity, I was a bit jumpy. Or, more jumpy then I usually was. Thank goodness I don't have Dyslexia, or else I'd be a total wreck in every single class. I knew my knee was jiggling under the desk, and I made an effort to stop it from doing so; I needed to focus. I did want to pass this class, and an attention disorder was not going to stop me.

Most unfortunately, he noticed.

"ADHD?" Nico asked.

Oh… Oh, _crap! _Did he really… Was he REALLY asking about this? I mean, yeah, I do have ADHD. But I'd always figured that was a coincidence… right?

"Actually, yes." I answered evenly. "But it's nothing. Really."

I think I knew where he was coming from, and I didn't necessarily like it. Being a demigod is dangerous, and while reading about them are cool and all, I didn't really think I wanted to _be _one. It was nice to fantasize about, but being a demigod comes with some major risks, and I wasn't sure I wanted to take them.

Nico eyed me carefully. "Okay… just wanted to make sure my math tutor knows what she's doing."

I laughed slightly, despite the circumstance. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Oh, how big of a lie that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand there you go. Now, I honestly don't know whether to keep writing this or not. I need opinions! If you do want me to continue, I most certainly will. Don't kill me if you don't like my OC...!<strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


End file.
